The adventures of Uzumaki Naruto
by Tatsuya Kenshiki
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is the one unlucky person or that what he believe until one day he accidentally met someone/groups that change his life forever. But of course, his happiness never lasted long. What would he do to maintain his happiness? Character in Avengers still secrets.


Alright, listen this. First thing first before I start the story I want to tell you guys something and warn you, English's not my native language so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. But damn sometimes I'm feeling jealous when someone can talk or texting with English so fluently. But anyway, I already warn you, if you didn't like it so just leave it and find another story that has perfect grammar.. So yeah. Alright, enough with chit chat toe, I hope you guys enjoy my first fabulous English story.

(I still trying to figure it out how to make a straight line)

Never in his life Naruto feeling this jealous with someone. But well, who doesn't when you see your own teammates including your sensei completely ignoring you, like you're not there.. Like you were invisible. Just thinking about it makes his life's just pointless.

After he graduated and become a fresh genin he thought his life could be more meaningful, because finally he got someone who cares about him and of course he'll do anything to protect them. Like family.

Every single day, every single time Naruto keep praying and praying, hoping to any god out there to grant his wish for having a family. Just one wish. One wish for god sake! Why it was so hard!! And you know what, the dumbest thing Naruto ever had is he still believing everything will be alright AND someday don't know when, don't know how his wish will be come true. How naive Uzumaki Naruto is.

For someone that has bad reputation like him for having such wonderful family maybe is impossible.

Today's the second day Naruto and his teammates finally took the final exams and becoming a chunin. And today's the day he finally met with his sensei again after long time. (How excited! Meh.) But Naruto didn't know what to do when he met with his sensei again. Should he act normal, greeting his sensei with cheerful voice or ignore them like what they did to him? Damn, he didn't know.

Naruto wearing his normal jumpsuit, he wore black hoodie jacket (The fuction of hoodie's to hiding his two orange fox ear that attach to his head) with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore black baggy pants (To hiding his fox tail.) with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals, and blue forehead protector around his neck.

Looking at himself, he combed his hair with bare hand and tied it back with a hair tie to make sure his long bangs hair didn't prevent his view. After that, Naruto checking his supplies for the last time before going out of the room windows and start jogging to the destination.

'I hope sensei hasn't arrive yet.' Chanting Naruto over and over again. Well, he still not ready to face Kakashi. Yet. Heck even deep down in his heart, Naruto still not ready to meet Sasuke and Sakura.

It didn't need take long for Naruto to reach his destination because the distance between his apartement and the stadium's not too far.

With his sharp hearing ability, Naruto already can hear cheers from afar.

Naruto stopped right at the open gates, his hand unconsciously clutching his beating heart and his baby blue eyes staring widely at the gates.

Bitting his lips, Naruto took a deep breath for a few times, calming himself before he finally entering the gates.

"Damn it, why the hell so many people in here." Grumble Naruto, he pulled his hood down to make sure no one see his face and more importantly his fox ears.

He reach one of his teammates Sakura and leaned against the wall behind. While Sakura still not notice his presence, Naruto look around him trying to find his other member of the team, but none. He can't find them both.

'Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke still not here?' Naruto bitting his lips and look down to his feet. He wasn't sure if he want to continue the final exams if his opponent was stronger than him. And, while everyone have enough time to learn new jutsu from their sensei and increase their power, Naruto hopelessly could only watch them from afar. He can't find any jounin that willingly to be his tutor. No one. Even he can't learn by himself because the library guard does not allow him to enter.

God, he just want to crying out loud right here and now. Letting out all of his pain, his despair. He want to yell to everyone how unfair they were to treat him so badly, to treat him like a junk, like a filthy demon. And he couldn't help to blame himself for being a weak ninja.

"Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji. Please get into the middle." said Hayate startling him.

'I'm died.' Naruto thought bitterly. He straightened up and was ready to leap down when suddenly Sakura raise her hand.

"Naruto's still not here, Hayate-san." She said iritatedly makes him wince.

"Oh.. Is that so?" Hayate look around trying to find the kid while coughing behind his hands.

"Naruto if you were here please come forward."

Naruto let out a long suffering sigh and step forward. He raised his hands while eyeing Hayate from under his hood, ignoring the gaze Sakura gave him.

"I'm here, sir." He said quietly.

Hayate let a small smile and nodding. "Please join Neji-san."

"Hai.."

Neji crossed his arm waiting with impatient, tapping his feet. "If you're scared just face it Naruto and give up already." sneer him.

"Like I care." Naruto murmured. "It's better we finish this quickly."

"Hn." Neji take a stance, his face become more serious than before.

"Waait! I'm sorry we're late!"

Naruto knew that voice and let out relieved sigh.

"Hatake-san it's still not Sasuke's turn so you're not late. So please step aside." Hayate said with annoying look.

Kakashi raised both of his hands, he quickly dissapear with a hand still on Sasuke's shoulder and appearing besides Sakura.

"Oh come on, start the fight now or I'll go crazy." Neji growled.

"Waitt!!" Naruto stoping Hayate. Ignoring the angry stare Neji gave it to him. "I don't want to continue, so I forfeit." he said out loud.

"What!!" Roared Neji. "You can't just forfeit like that! You have to fight me! That's your fate!"

"I don't believe in fate, Neji. I don't believe with anything anymore." Naruto answer with cold eyes and turn around, leaving the stadium.

Neji gritted his teeth and clench his fist tight. "You're coward." He spat.

Naruto, of course ignoring the Hyuuga and took the same place from before as he leaned again against the wall. Completely ignoring everyone's stare.

"Naruto why do you do that?" Kakashi ask him.

"It wasn't your business."

"Of course it's my business, Naruto. And I want to know why are you so carelessly forfeit like that?" Kakashi asked, in a firm voice.

"I try to save my _ass_." Answer Naruto rudely.

"Oh, why's that?" Kakashi crossed his arm looking down at his student.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kakashi and almost to fight back when suddenly Hayate interrupt him.

"The winner is Hyuuga Neji. The next one please come forward. Uchiha Sasuke from Konohagakure vs Sabaku no Gaara from Sunagakure."

Sasuke turn around slightly to look at Naruto with disgust before step forward to the stadium. "I won't lose." His stated arrogantly.

Kakashi sternly looking down at Naruto waiting for his answer.

"You have no right threat me like I'm your student." Naruto hissed.

"But, you're _my student_."

"Oh am I?" Naruto choked, his blue eyes showing full of emotion. " _I am your student, you say_. After you did nothing to me and more focused on your precious Uchiha," Spat Naruto.

"I'm not!" Kakashi interjected.

Naruto ignore Kakashi and keep continuing "You said to us ' _those who break the rules are trash but those who don't care about their friends are worse than trash.'_ you say it yourself but what I got! You just care about Sasuke. Sasuke this, Sasuke that it was like Sasuke's the goddess and you have to protect him. If you only want Sasuke from the first place along with Sakura you just have to say it! You can tell Jiji if you didn't want to teach demon kid like me, so maybe Jiji will understand and take me to another team or wait for another years!"

"Are you hate me that much?! What I've done to you sensei! Is your parents dies because of the kyuubi, or your friends, or maybe your sensei and you blame them to me like other villagers? That's it right?" Naruto took a step backward giving wobbly smile at the shock Kakashi. "I just want to feel what it likes to have family. I thought after I got my own teammates my whole life will be change to be better life but I know it's impossible for someone as filthy like me, right sensei?" Naruto didn't realize tears slowly falls from his eyelids.

"I.. I missed so much with Iruka-sensei and Jiji." Naruto choked again and tears more and more fell from his eyelids until his vision becomes blur. "They promised me always be there for me but in the end they left me alone here. Back there if I strong enough to avoid the shuriken that direct toward Iruka-sensei and save him, he must be still alive now. Or I can alert Jiji just before big explosive happened, Jiji must be still alive and hugging me everytime I sad and give me a present." Naruto sobbed behind his arms. "I'm so useless."

Kakashi felt something tug his heart seeing his sensei's son so broken infront of him. "Naruto.." He really want to step forward and hug the boy tightly and whisper sorry into his ears several times beg for forgiveness. But his body like against him to do that so he just stuck there and watching hopelessly.

Until a moment finally he calming down and took a deep breath. "Sorry, I was too carried away." Naruto said with small chuckle. He wiped his tears with his sleeve and give bitter smile to Kakashi. "Sorry if I prevented you all this time. Demanding you for teaching me a new jutsu. So, I hope that with my resign from the team, you can spending more your time with Sasuke and Sakura without have to listen my whining anymore. But please when team 7 got another new member, please treat him/her better." Naruto smile and bowed low.

Naruto tore his gaze from Kakashi to Sakura who cried silently, he just giving nod to her before turn around and walk away leaving the stadium.

"Sensei.. We need to do something. We can't let Naruto leaving like that." Sakura said between her cry.

Kakashi didn't say anything, his face become paler and couldn't help himself as he crumble to his feet. His lone wide eye staring at nothingness and burried his head.

"I'm sorry sensei, I failed you."

(Straight line)

Naruto keep walking without directions. His eyes glazed and unfocus, he only let his feet moving automaticly. He did not know how long he had walked maybe hours or couple hours until his feet can't take more step anymore and he falls to the ground with small thump.

Naruto raise his head and look around him. Oh, he was far-far away from Konoha. From home. And right now he only trees and trees.

'Oh well..'

He curled his body into small ball and shutting his eyes. Suddenly he felt so tired it makes him only possible to lie down and let the darkness taking over. But before his vision completely dark Naruto sees something bright all around him, surrounding him like a blanket. And there's someone standing above him, but he can't see who he is.

"Sensei.." Naruto mumbling and he lost unconscious.

To be continue...

(Straight line)

So how is it guys good? or amazing? or meh? lol

Please let me know what your brain thinking about my story by commenting. Or maybe if you want to correct my spelling or do you want to giving me some idea/advice, I really don't mind! :D

Well, see you next time!


End file.
